1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a field-effect transistor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A field-effect transistor includes a source electrode, a drain electrode, and a gate electrode. The electrode structure with the source electrode, drain electrode, and gate electrode is a very important factor for obtaining the high maximum current and the low on-resistance. As such an electrode structure, JP 2004-320040A discloses a finger-like electrode structure (see FIG. 1 of JP 2004-320040 A), and an electrode structure with mesh-like gate electrodes (see FIG. 2B or the like of JP 2004-320040 A). JP 2007-048842 A discloses an electrode structure with drain electrodes arranged in an island-like manner.